


The Urge to Scritch

by Night_Kopi



Category: Free!
Genre: Cat Ears, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Kopi/pseuds/Night_Kopi
Summary: "(Entirely unoriginal) drabble idea: Haru wakes up with cat ears and a tail. Makoto visits not expecting this and can't hold back the urge to scritch ears coz he loves kitties. Haru looks displeased but secretly enjoys it."





	The Urge to Scritch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schnooglepuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnooglepuffs/gifts).



The chime of a familiar doorbell rang through the air as Makoto hoped Haru would answer the door this time. If he did, then it told Mako that he wasn’t in the bath and they could get started on studying. Of course, no one answered the door, and like always the door was unlocked which allowed Makoto to slip in. 

He sighed as he knew he would have to get Haru out of the bath and wait for him to cook mackerel before they could start anything. But Makoto prepared himself as he walked to the bathroom door and asked, “Haru? Are you in there?”

Not waiting for a reply, Makoto opened the door and was horrified to not find Haru in there. The angel walked (more of jogging) up the stairs and opened the door to the dolphin’s room. He breathed a sigh of relieve when he saw there was a lump and walked over to get Haru ready. 

“Haru, come on. We have to study for the exams next week.” Makoto told the lump before pulling the blanket off. 

When he did, he gasped as he saw a dream come true. It was Haru, with ears and a tail! Two of Makoto’s things mixed together, oh he couldn’t resist to not touch! 

He immediately tried to scratch Haru’s new ears, not even bothering to ask how this was possible or if it was okay. Before he could scratch the silky black ears, a hand smacked his and Makoto let out a yelp of pain.

Apparently, Haru got other cat features as he hissed at Makoto and said with venom, “Do not touch.” 

“Eh! But they look so soft and they need to be scratched!” A large hand reached again to try and touch the ears but was smacked once again, this time by a black tail. 

“Why are you not freaking out about this?” 

“Because you’re a kitty! Why would I freak out? I love kitties!” The orca said way to joyfully. He was quite literally bouncing with joy as he resisted the urge to scratch the cute ears. They were so fluffy and it took all of Makoto’s strength to not pounce on Haru to get a scratch in. 

This stunned Haru since Makoto is known to be weak hearted. Dogs barking scared him, but something that shouldn’t be possible is perfectly okay? 

And while Haru was stunned, although it was a few seconds, Makoto gave into his urges. (He needs to learn self-control.) Once more the large hand went for the ears and this time was successful in touching them. 

This surprised Haru and the result was him purring incredibly loud. He wasn’t going to lie, it felt really good and it made sense as to why cats loved it so much. Haru’s body felt like it turned to jello from the large hand getting the right spot. 

As Haru’s purring grew louder, he muttered out a quick, “Don’t tell anyone about this,” before letting himself lean into the touch more. Makoto giggled as a response and gave a silent promise to not. He would not tell anyone about this amazing moment, and he learned an important life lesson. 

It’s okay to give into urges sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again and have a bunch of stories to post. Literally, I have four I haven't posted and have three other WIPs that I will hopefully have done soon.
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, and criticism as it is appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
